


Oh My God, They Were

by Nozomi_Kei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Conceal Don't Feel, Fantasy Racism, Food Porn, Innuendo, M/M, Meteor is Derplander, Roommates, Slow Burn, Treating Meteor as an npc, but he struggles with it, eventual rating change for sexiness, hopefully, in which nero needs a place to stay, meteor is oblivious, meteor needs a roommate, nero acts ooc, nero has a crush, not a modern setting, novel pairing challenge, so his crush won't hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi_Kei/pseuds/Nozomi_Kei
Summary: Roomates?!An attempt at two prompts I made, but the ambiguous Warrior of Light is replaced with the trailer Warrior of Light character known as Meteor or Derplander:• Non-modern au:  The WoL extremely reluctantly accepting Nero as a roommate, only to be surprised when the man is quiet, tidy, and largely keeps to himself (he is a very early riser though.)• And from the other side!  Nero has an huge, awful crush on the WoL and leaps at the chance to be their roommate, but he knows his usual persona irritates them so he works very hard to keep it off around the apartment.
Relationships: Nero tol Scaeva/Meteor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: August Novel Pairing Challenge 2020





	Oh My God, They Were

Roomates! Meteor didn't know how he got in these situations-well, he knew how he got in this one, and he was none too happy about it. Doubly so when faced with Rowena's amused grin at just who was adding their name to the rental agreement beside his own.

Nero was vaguely annoying on the best of days, outright obnoxious on most, and the savior of the realm could admit to himself that he was dreading what was to come. The Garlean would make life miserable; probably leave the place a mess of projects, or net them noise complaints. He couldn't imagine how, but with such a loud personality he wouldn't put it past him to find a way. Although, oddly, Nero hadn't said more than what was necessary throughout the process.

Meteor watched on with a morose scowl as the paperwork was finalized and the metaphorical axe came down on his comfortable private life.

"Well, I guess that's it. Suppose you'll want help moving your things in?" Meteor was reluctant to offer, but just because the other man was a mannerless hippogryph didn't mean he had to be one too.

Nero gave a shake of his head and turned him down before heading off with a casual wave and weirdly normal goodbye. _'Whatever. Saves me some time for that lilac harvest.'_

_______________

Giving his back a good stretch while walking up to the door to his, _their_ apartment, Meteor opted to leave it unlocked, sparing a thought for Nero's lack of a key. Rowena would probably demand payment for it and Nero would probably try to trick him into covering the cost.

Jumping a bit when he saw said man sitting at the kitchen counter with a book in hand, the Warrior absently rubbed over his heart.

"Here already? Did you actually get everything?" Meteor's brows scrunched up as he questioned his new roommate, recalling that nothing extra had caught his eye in the main room when he had passed through.

"Of course. I was in the military, as you know, Eikon-slayer, one learns not to dawdle overmuch. Anyroad, the modest load would not have given even Garlond trouble." Something in the way he didn't look up from the pages carried an embarrassed air, but that didn't make any sense and Meteor brushed it off.

"Ah." He shifted his weight, unsure what to say. It was frustrating suddenly feeling so uncomfortable here in his own home.

At last Nero raised cornflower blue eyes, closing his tome and shrugging in an offhand motion that seemed too deliberate. "Eik-Meteor... It is going on the sixteenth bell, and I thought to prepare the evening meal. Is there anything you would prefer be made from your current stock?"

"Oh, um, I suppose as long as it's warm I'll be good? I like creamy things too." Nero's gaze darted away for a moment before returning accompanied by a nod.

"Just so. Very well then, I shall let you know when it is near done."

"'Kay..." Meteor hesitated a couple seconds more then akwardly shuffled his way around his roommate to the sink to fill the glass he'd left beside it, but not without catching the way Nero's nostrils flared and his head tilted to track his passing. _'Is he sniffing me?!'_

"Flowers? Whyever do you- nevermind. You need not explain, warrior, disregard me."

Oh. Thank The Twelve, it _would_ be just his luck that Nero would have some creepy obsession with him or was infatuated or something, but it looked like he'd dodged that blade!

Inching back by, Meteor muttered, "Gathered lilacs; a weird Elezen wanted to cook them for tea or something."

"Mm."

"Anyhow I'm gonna hop in the shower for a bit, so yell if you have a question."

"Okay."

Just before he left the room, Meteor could see Nero beginning to silently rifle through cupboards, and wasn't that just an odd sight. And speaking of odd, Nero was definitely a lot different than expected. Meteor decided it was better not to look in the red moon and leave that unforeseen perk alone though.

_______________

 _'Showers after gathering are always so good!'_ Lightly towelling at his damp hair and wrapping another towel about his waist, the Hyur whistled a bard tune he'd used to inspire comrades and stepped out of his room. Whatever Nero had pulled together smelled delicious, but it seemed like he'd have been done by now? 

Coming to stand in the doorway, Meteor watched curiously. The tall Garlean was knelt down peering into the stove, then standing to stir a pot of something, all while muttering under his breath about what sounded like measurements and herbs. Nero was just tasting something with a spoon when Meteor gave the wall a knock to get his attention.

Quite hilariously it set the man to fumbling the utensil like a wet bar of soap.

By the time he had it in a firm grasp and Meteor had his full attention, Nero was blushing high on his pale, scruffy cheeks. _'Who knew it took so little to make him red with embarrassment!'_

Taking pity on the man, the warrior didn't mention what had just occurred (though he was still grinning like a gremlin). "No rush if it's not, but was dinner almost done? You said you'd let me know...?"

"Actually yes. I admit I do not yet know your habits to be able to gauge finicky meal preparation around them, and I did not want you left with a cold dish, so I produced something that would only improve with time. The bread was a risk, but given a handful of minutes- I assume you can dress that quickly? -it too should be suitable for our table."

Meteor hadn't fully noticed how little Nero had been speaking all day until he had rattled off all of that, but he waved the revelation aside and perked up at the good news. Soups and stews and breads were favorites of his, and this batch of whatever it was smelled quite enticing!

"Excellent! I'll toss something on and be right back! Smells great by the way, Nero."

_______________

If nothing else, this first day with Nero wasn't going so badly, much better than expected all around. 

On went underclothes and the shorts from his Ul'dahn Paladin uniform. 

Meteor didn't think either of them would necessarily be returning home daily, so they'd probably better discuss the cooking arrangements sooner rather than later. 

A draped top from the Dalmascan region was wrapped around a scarred, firmly muscled torso and its sashes tied.

 _'That should be good enough to eat dinner in.'_ He saw no point bothering with shoes for now, as the apartment was furnished with serviceably soft rugs and carpets in most common areas, with worn wood floors everywhere else.

Upon stepping back into the kitchen, the warrior was greeted with two settings, a large pot of piping hot and creamy popoto? soup with a dish of shredded yellow cheese to the side, and Nero just placing a large, towel-covered wicker bread basket down. 

"Apologies for the simplicity of the fare, w-Meteor, but I believe I did well with the time and materials available to me. I doubt Gar- _ahem_ , a-anyroad, please help yourself."

 _'Almost sounded like he was about to badmouth Cid; mayhap he's learned better than to insult him too often in front of me...'_ Meteor frowned for a second before letting it drop in favour of taking his seat and dishing himself a bowl of what was *definitely* some unfamiliar form of popoto soup.

When the smaller man spoke, Nero glanced up at him with a blank expression, "So I figured it was popoto, but the scent and thickness I don't recognize, among other things- what kind of soup is this suppose to be?"

All at once Nero's face brightened like a clearing sky. Smiling, a barely there flush high on his cheeks he answered, "Tis a popoto soup, you are correct! It is an Ilsabardian recipe handed down through my family, taught to me by my grandmother. It is of course not _exactly_ right, but close enough for a celebra- a- a house warming meal..., the... the bread as well is based on my grandmother's recipes..." By the end the clouds had returned and he'd wilted, face once more blank- though the tinge of pink remained.

"Regardless, I hope it pleases your palette... I know you are quite a star-trotter these days and have probably sampled many exotic regional cuisines. Please, tuck in," Nero gestured back at the modest spread almost eagerly.

Rather than comment on the flood of information, Meteor simply shrugged and grabbed himself a slice of the plainly shaped but beautifully crusted bread, buttering it liberally. Already the smells alone had the Hyur salivating.

Having now given his bowl a chance to cool slightly, Meteor set about sampling the soup on its own, then dipping his bread in. It was every bit as rich and creamy and satisfying as it had appeared! The popoto chunks had half broken down, converting a potentially liquid base into something more thick, little nuggets of carrot adding color and texture, garlic and onion generously distributed throughout, the whole concoction heavy with concentrated milk and butter. He had to fight not to moan at what must be heaven on his tongue. 

Across the table, Nero was adding a hearty helping of the cheese to his soup, stirring it in to melt. That looking like a splendid plan, Meteor followed suit, and this time he _did_ moan, because now all _seven_ heavens were filling his mouth.

So caught up in the ascendency of his palate was he, that Meteor nearly missed Nero jerking and pinking again, and did the man always blush so much? _'Oh who cares, I_ need _these recipes!'_

"Exquisite!" The warrior halfheartedly attempted to maintain at least the minimum acceptable table manners, but the result would still qualify as little more than 'feral gobbling'. "Divine!"

" _Twelve_ , Nero! This is so fucking delicious!" Bowl empty, he dished himself a second serving to the sight of the first smug grin he'd seen all day, something in him relaxing upon spying it.

============

Wiping his bowl clean with his last bite of bread, Meteor sluggishly leaned back into his chair, looking ridiculously sated. "Please say you'll let me have the recipe for that, Nero. I'll beg you if I have to!"

There was a beat of silence that lingered a tad overlong and the popoto soup filled balloon opened his eyes to see why there was no answer, just in time to witness his new food idol's mouth making some sort of odd twitching motions.

"...No need to beg, Meteor. My grandmother would be delighted to know our recipes are being appreciated and shared so far from home." Back was the combination of blankness with twin hints of pink on pale cheeks, though a warmth seemed to linger. "I will handle clean up so you can go about your business for the night."

Reluctant to leave it all to Nero after he'd prepared such a scrumptious meal, Meteor nonetheless hefted himself from his chair and spoke, "Good to know, I appreciate it. It really was one of the best meals I've had in awhile. I wanna get some leatherworking in for the night, so I'll take your offer this time, but tomorrow let's discuss how we'd like to handle meals and groceries, okay?"

"Thank you. I will give it some thought tonight."

That squared away Meteor did as he'd said and finished a few projects before crawling into bed to sleep off the God-Primal tier soup and bread.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive poor Nero, he's trying so, so hard. YwY And he wasn't red from embarrassment, Meteor, he was red because the hot, muscled man he likes just strolled in wearing nothing more than a towel. XD
> 
> My thanks to Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club for constantly inspiring me to make my own food and try new things! If you like reading or writing about FFXIV husbands and you want to be constantly enabled in your hornsome plotting this is the crowd for you: [Where angst, fluff, and smut combine to form happy writers](https://discord.gg/2zcQzGa)


End file.
